


Together We Fly Away

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Muke [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Cake fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Michael wakes up wanting Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> Right so, this one went from 0 to 1000 in like 10 second as I was writing it. It originally was all a ploy to use the line where Michael calls Luke a noodle, and now it's this... Anyway, I hope you like it, and I don't own them, and their sexuality is their business, and this is fiction though I low key wish none of that were true.  
> Title from "Queen of Hearts" by We The Kings.

There was a knock on the door interrupting my making a surprise breakfast for Michael. “Luke? Michael?” Calum’s voice called from outside. I ran down the hall to answer the door before he woke Michael up .

“Sh, sh, sh, Michael’s still sleeping,” I hissed when I wrenched the door opened.

“Sorry,” Calum chuckled.

“What are you doing here at 8 am?”

“I have your laptop.”

“So?”

“And you have mine.”

“Ohhh,” I laughed. “I see.”

“Ah, screw you, I just want my laptop back,” Calum pushed past me into the house.

“Go, get it, what the fuck do I care?” I shooed him off.

“Luke?” Michael’s gruff morning voice came from the bedroom.

“I’m gonna kill you,” I hissed at Calum, and then, “Yeah, Mikey, hold on a second.” I walked back down the hall and slipped into the bedroom. “Hey, did we wake you?” I felt my face pull into an absurdly fond smile.

“Who’s here?” Michael’s emerald eyes peered out at me from his blanket cocoon. I kept my spot by the door, despite the physical pull that I felt in the pit of my stomach to get near him.

“Just Cal. He left his laptop here.”

“Lukey, why are you up?” Michael asked, sitting up a little.

“I went to get the door,” I lied.

“You’re lying.”

“Am not.”

“Luke, I know when you’re lying.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“I can smell the bacon, you noodle,” Michael laughed. “Come here so I can kiss you already.”

“Cal’s here.” I answered weakly, moving over to the bed anyway.

“Afraid you can’t stop yourself?” Michael smirked.

“I know I can’t.” I climbed into his lap and his hands set on my hips. I leaned down, taking his face in my hands and kissed him softly. It only lasted a few moments before he squeezed my hips and deepened the kiss, biting at my bottom lip and rocking his hips up against me, making me gasp.

“Need you. Go get rid of Calum,” Michael breathed, letting go of me. I climbed off of him and ran down the hall to find Calum in the kitchen, eating the bacon I’d made.

He glanced up at me, laughed and stood up. “Don’t need to know. I’m going,” he took his laptop from the counter and left. I went back to Michael as soon as I heard the door shut behind Calum.

Michael was lying on the bed now, completely naked, blanket thrown on the floor, two fingers knuckle deep in himself, mouth open, eyes shut, cock hard and flushed against his stomach. “Mikey,” I groaned, making his eyes flutter open. He smirked at me, holding my gaze and pushing his fingers in farther. “What are you doing?” I breathed, watching his fingers reappear and then disappear again.

He moaned and spread his legs farther apart, moving his fingers faster. The tip of his cock was an angry red and leaking precome but he didn’t reach for it, just kept one hand at his side, twisting into the bed sheets. “Didn’t want to waste any time,” Michael mumbled, his arm flexing as he curled his fingers, moving them faster and faster still. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he grumbled, his back arching off the bed a little.

I stripped my clothes off and kneeled between his legs, pushing his fingers away. He whined, but moaned louder then before as I replaced them with my own. I watched his face as I moved them in and out, working him open as slowly as I could. He groaned and grabbed my wrist, pushing my fingers deeper, fucking himself down on my hand. We didn’t need to say anything, our eyes meeting and subtle movements conveying anything we needed to know. He threw one hand over his eyes, still gripping my wrist and making me go harder and faster with every push and pull.

He squeezed my wrist and I knew he needed more, so I angled my fingers up a little and watched as he screamed and his back arched off the bed, the mess on his stomach worsening. I angled my fingers into his prostate with every thrust now, watching his face contort and his nails bite into my wrist. “Feel good?” I asked, smiling at the way he nodded frantically as if I didn’t know the answer. “Want this, or me?” I asked, angling my fingers away from his prostate and slowing my hand so he would be able to give me a real answer.

“You, want you,” Michael panted.

“Think you’re ready for me yet?” I started ramming my fingers into him, moving as fast as I could. His breathing was almost as fast as my movements, his breathy moans and whines a constant symphony.

“Fuck, Lukey, now, I need you now!” He screamed.

“Alright, babe,” I slowed down for a few pumps and them pulled out of him completely, climbing on top of him and kissing him to distract him from the loss of contact.

He grabbed my waist and kissed me deeply, panting and grinding me down on top of him. He kept kissing me, but let go of my waist in favor of reaching between us to stroke my cock, as if it wasn’t hard enough as it was.

“Need you inside me,” he begged, rolling his thumb over the tip and pumping it a few times before letting go.

“Beg more,” I smirked, kissing down his jaw.

“Please, please, Luke, please, I can hardly breathe, I need you.”

“Mhmm,” I hummed, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot between his chin and his Adam’s apple.

“I’m so horny it hurts, please, I need you so bad!” Michael’s fingernails dug into my hips and I moaned.

“This is all for me? You’re this worked up over me?” I purred, scratching his biceps with my blunt nails.

“Yes, yes, yes, Lukey, yes, it’s all you. It’s all for you. I want you, I need you, I love you, please just fuck me already!” Michael shoved me back, straddling me and sinking himself down on my length. We both moaned obscenely at the slow pumping, his tight heat better than anything else that I could imagine. His knees pressed into my hips, both hands on my stomach supporting him as he fucked himself down. My hands flew to his waist to guide him harder and faster.

I started to get frustrated because I couldn’t angle myself into his prostate from this position, and I needed to make him scream, so I rolled us over, pushing his knees farther apart once I had him on his back, finally able to get that perfect positioning to-

“Luke!” Michael’s nails dragged down my back, his hand settling on my waist again.

“Found it,” I smiled, panting as I picked up the pace even more, hitting his prostate with every thrust, watching his back arch and feeling his legs kick out and his stomach clench every time.

“Fuck, so good, fuck, fuck, fuck, Luke, so good, Luke, fuck,” Michael mumbled.

“You’re so tight,” I moaned. “Feels so good.”

Another string of profanities and my name out of Michael and I started to slow down, knowing he liked it that way when he came.

“’M gonna-“ Michael started.

“I know, “ I reached between us for his cock, pumping it a little even though we both knew he had no problem coming untouched. “Go ahead, Mikey, let go,” I urged. He reached up and grabbed me by the back of the neck, pulling my lips down to his. “Come on, baby, let go for me, I’ve got you,” I whispered against his lips and with a few more tugs and another hit straight in his prostate he came all over both of our stomachs, his nails digging into my shoulders. I kept going, my thrust becoming sloppier as I neared my own high.

Michael kissed me desperately, tugging on my hair and whispering encouragements. “Let go, Lukey. Come on, come for me. You’re right there, I can feel it." With another thrust I came, Michael’s hands on my waist helping my ride out my orgasm. I pulled out of him and rolled over to lay next to him, connecting our mouths to distract him, cupping his neck and kissing him with everything I had. We were both panting, our bodies still pulsing, our hearts racing. My hands shook a little, but Michael reached up and pulled them off of his neck, holding them in his own.

“’S ok, sweetheart,” he whispered, kissing my forehead, my nose, my cheek, my jaw and finally my lips again. I groaned a little and he chuckled. “Relax, it’s just your pulse racing. Don’t be embarrassed.”

“I love you,” I murmured, taking his face in my still trembling hands.

“I love you, too.”

I got up and went to the bathroom, wetting some washcloths in warm water and returning to clean up the mess we’d made. Wiping myself down and climbing back into bed next Michael to clean him up, too.

I finished cleaning us off and threw the washcloths on the floor with our discarded clothing. “I made you breakfast.”

Michael started laughing, his hand running up and down my side. “Oh yeah?”

“Calum ate your bacon.”

He laughed again. “Did he?”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright.”

“I’ll make more.”

“Nap first,” Michael chuckled, snuggling into my arms, pushing his face into my neck.

“Ok,” I murmured, tangling a hand into his hair, rubbing at his scalp gently. I could tell that he’d fallen asleep from the change in his breathing, and after a while I let the feeling of his warm breath against my neck lull me to sleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading that, hope it was good. I really didn't want to reread it enough to properly edit and revise it, so I sorta didn't. Leave Kudos and Comments letting me know what you thought, check out my other works if you liked this, and otherwise have a wonderful day.


End file.
